This application makes reference to our earlier filed application, Serial Number 484,733, filed 1 July, 1974, now abandoned, for the purpose of obtaining the benefits specified under 35 U.S.C. 120.
The present invention relates to antennae and more particularly to conformal array scanning antennae.
Various mechanical scanning devices have been used to rotate directional antennae in the plane of the horizon. The inherent limitations upon the scanning speed mandated a new type of system. Electronically scanned array antenna systems known in the prior art consist of a set of small antennae symmetrical arranged and connected in a particular configuration to provide for a directional beam which can be moved in space in accordance with the sequence in which the elements of the array are excited. Various devices that have been used to scan an array of elements include phase shifters, compound switching networks, essential power dividers, and complex digital computer systems. In addition, prior art systems have been limited to frequencies differing in accordance with the spatial location of the scanned beam. Although this limitation may not be critical in certain reflective radar applications, it may be quite critical to various information systems.